Loudmouth
:Not to be confused with Loudmouth Bot. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Dancing Imp Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = What he lacks in size, he makes up for in volume.}} Loudmouth is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 1 /1 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives a selected zombie, including him, +2 /+2 when he is revealed. His closest plant counterpart is Grow-Shroom. Origins His name comes from the word "loudmouth," someone who tends to talk too much in an offensive or tactless way. His design is a visual pun on said word, as he is seen wearing a helmet with megaphones strapped on it, and he even holds a microphone. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Dancing Imp Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description What he lacks in size, he makes up for in volume. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.16.10 * Strategies With Loudmouth has terrible stats for a 3-brain zombie, but he does have the Gravestone trait, and even better, a nice boosting ability. While he can boost himself and become an average fighter in two good tribes, it is not advised to use his ability just to turn such a weak zombie into an average one unless the situation is dire. You are better off activating his ability on stronger zombies and use Loudmouth as an extra zombie for tribe synergy or just a weak shield instead. Since he is an Imp, you can combine Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp with him as , and since he is also a dancing zombie, Electric Boogaloo could use him with Aerobics Instructor, Flamenco Zombie, and Headhunter. While Loudmouth is a bit too expensive to be swarmed, his boosting ability will prove valuable for your key zombies. However, Loudmouth's boosting ability is inferior to Vitamin Z, which can give a bigger boost, and , who can give an equally big boost, but multiple times on its own. Therefore, if you don't need to take advantage of Loudmouth's tribes, these two may be a better pick in your deck. Against If you are fighting a Beastly hero and they play a gravestone while a boost-worthy zombie is on the field, it will almost certainly contain Loudmouth. Loudmouth is mostly used to boost another zombie, so he is pretty easy to counter, as any plant with at least 1 strength can destroy him in one attack. If needed, can destroy him while he is still in his gravestone. Since your opponent will most likely boost a zombie that needs one to start going out of control or destroy a troublesome plant, either try to put an end to the zombie by destroying or Bouncing it before Loudmouth can boost it, or play a plant with the Team-Up trait to defend the threatened plant. Do not Bounce this zombie as your opponent can replay him to reactivate his ability. Gallery Trivia *The word "volume" in his description has a double meaning. The first means "the amount of space something occupies," which is ironic due to Loudmouth being an Imp. The second means "the quantity or power of sound," a reference to his megaphone, microphone, ability, and name. Category:Gravestone cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps